1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for treating hair, and, in particular, relates to an apparatus including a cover for selectively enclosing control elements or switches associated with operation of the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Hair treatment devices such as hairdryers and other appliances generally consist of a body fitted with a series of functional members. These may, in the case of a hairdryer, be elements intended for heating, generally electrically, the air which is circulated by a motor and a blower. The air is heated up on contact with heating elements (generally electrical resistive elements) and then expelled at the opposite end in the form of a stream of hot air. The outlet end is shaped or may be fitted with removable adapters so as to shape the stream of hot air released.
The apparatus includes a handle which is intended for manipulating the hairdryer. Other pieces of equipment of the same type, intended for hairdressing, such as styling brushes, curling irons or hair straighteners are shaped in a similar way.
The handle incorporates a series of controls, usually switches in the form, for example, of slides, push-buttons or rocking switches for controlling various functions.
In the case of a hairdryer to which reference will be made by way of example hereinafter, one or more switches control the speed of the blower, for which it is common, for example, to have three positions (off, low speed and high speed). Other switches, which similarly have two and preferably three positions, control the heating. They generally have a position for switching the heating. function off, an intermediate position and a high-temperature position. In general, an additional switch is intended to give a “blast of cold air”, that is to say, for a short period of time depending on the styling operation being performed, a stream of cold air. It is also commonplace for there to be a button for locking the set-up and starting it.
In some instances, it is commonplace to provide, for one or other function, knobs for progressive adjustment, switches of the sensitive type or push-buttons for adjusting the power. All these controls, that is to say controls for operating and for adjusting, are designed according to the type of appliance and its intended use. These controls, operating essentially as a series or array of switches or triggers, are usually fixed to the front part of the handle or are arranged to the side. In the case of a hairdryer, the controls are used by the operator who may be a third party (for example, a hairdresser) but may also be a person who wishes to style or dry their hair themselves.
However, these readily accessible switches or control elements are exposed to the external environment, and, thus are often subject to water or moisture, hair products or conditioners, etc. which may detract from the operator's ability to manipulate the control elements and/or damage the control elements.